taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonderland
"Wonderland" is the fourteenth track on the deluxe edition of Taylor Swift's fifth studio album, ''1989''. It is a fan favourite, with many covers on YouTube and Instagram. The song references to the Lewis Caroll book "Alice In Wonderland" and has a major theme of insanity. The song explains how Swift's relationship is like Alice's Trip in Wonderland. Taylor has performed this song as a surprise song during a few shows from The 1989 World Tour and the Reputation Stadium Tour. Lyrics Flashing lights And we took a wrong turn And we fell down a rabbit hole You held on tight to me 'Cause nothing's as it seems And spinning out of control Didn't they tell us "Don't rush into things" Didn't you flash your green eyes at me Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds? Didn't it all seem new and exciting? I felt your arms twisting around me I should've slept with one eye open at night We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And we pretended it could last forever We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And life was never worse but never better In wonderland, in wonderland In wonderland, in wonderland So we went on our way Too in love to think straight All alone, or so it seemed But there were strangers watching And whispers turned to talking And talking turned to screams Didn't they tell us "Don't rush into things" Didn't you flash your green eyes at me Didn't you calm my fears With with a Cheshire cat smile? Didn't it all seem new and exciting? I felt your arms twisting around me It's all fun and games 'til somebody Loses their mind But darling, we found wonderland You and I got lost in it And we pretended it could last forever We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And life was never worse but never better In wonderland, in wonderland In wonderland, in wonderland I reached for you, but you were gone I knew I had to go back home You searched the world for something else To make you feel like what we had And in the end, in wonderland We both went mad We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And we pretended it could last forever We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And life was never worse but never better We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And we pretended it could last forever We found wonderland You and I got lost in it And life was never worse but never better In wonderland Trivia Taylor has never put Wonderland on an official set list, but she has performed it as a surprise song on the 1989 World Tour and the Reputation Stadium Tour.Category:1989 songs Category:Songs produced by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Shellback (producer) Category:Songs written by Max Martin Category:Songs written by Shellback (producer)